


Call me bae

by Niellune



Series: Slice of life [8]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune





	Call me bae

— Боб, семь минут, — для большей наглядности Джимми стучит ногтем по стеклянному циферблату часов на запястье, прежде чем закрывает за собой дверь в гримёрку.

Разглядывая себя в зеркало, Роберт тянется было поправить прядь у виска, но Дэйви, как обычно, сделал идеальную укладку, поэтому не стоит портить работу мастера. 

— С галстуком мне нравилось больше, — как бы между прочим замечает Крис. 

— Забирай его себе, если хочешь, — понимающая улыбка появляется на губах Роберта мимолётно — в отражении зеркала он оглядывает Криса с головы до ног.

— Не-а. Не мой стиль.

Стоя посреди забитой вещами комнаты, Эванс молча пялится на Роберта, ведь ему могло просто показаться, потому что не пишут “что ты завтра наденешь?”, если всё хреново. Не шутят, не обнимаются...

— Крис, детка, если ты чего-то хотел, то время идёт.

Не целуют. До Криса доходит. Далеко не сразу, но вчерашний день под девизом “нет времени ни на что” его вымотал настолько, что и от Пола с этим днём рождения он даже не отмахнулся, а просто забыл.

— Ты ведь бесишься.

— Нет, — опираясь задницей о стол перед большим зеркалом, Роберт вытягивает ноги накрест, и, сжав пальцами края столешницы, чуть подаётся вперёд, с хитрым прищуром разглядывая Криса.

— Бесишься, — повторяет Эванс и в несколько шагов пересекает гримёрку. Почти четыре месяца расстояния между ним и Робертом преобразуются в считанные дюймы. Наедине они впервые с начала всего этого, и вокруг не снуют фотографы, журналисты, осветители, помощники — все те, кому никоим образом нельзя видеть, как Крис склоняется к Роберту и выдыхает в шею:

— Я скучал.

Он скучал. А ещё он придурок, и к этому давно стоило привыкнуть. Вот Роберт и привык, потому что моментально отвечает:

— Я тоже. И я тащусь от твоих брюк.

— Мой новый любимый цвет, но ты и так это знаешь, — хмыкнув, Крис теребит пряжку ремня на брюках Роберта. Не расстёгивает, но очень хочет расстегнуть; съезжает ладонью на пах, надавливает, вырывая у Роберта хрипловатое:

— Джимми дал нам семь минут, ты помнишь? 

Он помнит. Только вот Роберту тоже не стоило запускать ладони в задние карманы брюк Эванса. И прихватывать зубами кожу над ключицей тоже не стоило. И уж точно не стоило подаваться бёдрами, чтобы расстояние между ними окончательно исчезло, а напряжение, которое унять времени нет, появилось моментально.

— Твой Джимми иногда тот ещё козёл, — Крис и сам знает, что времени нет, что впереди ещё одно интервью, что их день на студии расписан поминутно, поэтому неохотно отступает и нервно зачёсывает короткие волосы.

— Зато на него всегда можно положиться, — Роберт тоже выпрямляется следом, мельком смотрит на часы, и деликатный стук в дверь раздаётся через считанные секунды. — Вот видишь?

— Ага, идеальный.

Впору закатить глаза, но теперь уже Дауни хватает его за пряжку ремня и резко притягивает, выдохнув в губы:

— Так что ты хотел сказать?

— Хотел сказать, что между Вашингтоном и Бостоном у меня и правда не было времени, — Крис не оправдывается, потому что не должен. Его график забит съёмками и встречами, и то, что иногда получается расслабиться где-то “между” — это его право. — Но вечером немного времени будет. 

Нависая над Робертом, Крис изо всех сил игнорирует, как тот, проникнув пальцами под кардиган и футболку, гладит его по животу чуть ниже пупка и неотрывно смотрит в глаза. Стук в дверь повторяется, и Роберт, недовольно мотнув головой, коротко целует Криса в уголок губ, прежде чем окончательно убрать руки. Повернувшись к зеркалу, Дауни наскоро оглядывает себя, когда дверь открывается.

— В следующий раз стучать на бис не буду, — Джимми кивком головы зовёт обоих на выход. 

— Ты слишком плохо о нас думаешь. Мы всего лишь болтали, — убедившись, что выглядит превосходно, Роберт первым выходит из комнаты, пока Крис наскоро заправляет футболку в брюки и одёргивает кардиган под насмешливым взглядом Джимми.

— Хочешь мне что-то сказать? 

— Да. В следующий раз соображай быстрее.

Что именно Джимми имеет в виду, Крис понимает только на интервью, когда Роберт просто поглядывает на него, не перебивает, и вместо ослепляющей надоедливости распространяет только приятное тепло и спокойствие.


End file.
